yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Dragon
| romaji = Dyueru Doragon | sets = * Premium Gold * Premium Pack 14 * Premium Pack 15 * Premium Pack 16 * 2012 Premium Collection Tin * The Valuable Book 16 promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Volume 5 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Volume 6 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Volume 7 promotional card | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Duel Dragons" ( , Dyueru Doragon) are a series of dragonic monsters used by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Skeleton Knight, Sect Injuin, Kalin Kessler, Crow Hogan and Rex Goodwin in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga. They are said to be cards specifically designed for Turbo Duel rituals in ancient times. The "Duel Dragon" cards appear to have something to do with the Skeleton Knight and Rex Goodwin and their plans involving the Ultimate God, and possess a massive dark power. Six of the "Duel Dragons" shown are counterparts of the "Signer Dragons", hinting that they will have a similar role. These "Duel Dragon" versions of the "Signer Dragons" possess effects that seem to be based on that of their counterparts. Most of them possess different Attributes from their "Signer" counterparts, such as "Stardust Spark Dragon" having a LIGHT Attribute rather than a WIND Attribute, and both "Ancient Pixie Dragon" and "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" having DARK Attributes rather than LIGHT and EARTH Attributes, respectively. All of the "Duel Dragons" have either a LIGHT or DARK Attribute. Etymology In the Japanese version, the names of all "Duel Dragons" have the following composition: "(Adjective 1) (Adjective 2) Dragon - (Name)" with the adjectives and "Dragon" written in Kanji and the name in Katakana. Some have two adjectives, while some have only one, still, all have two Kanji characters for the adjective(s). Appearance The majority of the series are Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters (the exceptions are "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", which is a Machine-Type and "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon", which is a Fusion Monster). Some of the "Duel Dragons" have marks that resemble the Mark of the Dragon somewhere on their bodies. Both "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and "Ancient Pixie Dragon" that resemble their anime counterparts can be considered dark counterparts via their Dark Attributes and alternate effects. The "Signer Dragon Duel Dragons" often have a darker colour scheme than the original, though "Stardust Spark Dragon" and "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon" only demonstrated this when being used by the Shinto Priest and Dark Crow respectively. Jack's "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" does not appear to exhibit a darker colour scheme, but this is difficult to discern to to the natural colour of the "Duel Dragon". "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" also exhibited a lighter colour scheme after being purified by "Stardust Spark Dragon", though this may have been a product of the severe damage it had suffered after being destroyed and then revived. Abilities "Duel Dragons" possess a strong miasma which causes their owners' personalities to become darker , or even takes over them . When this happened to Kalin, Jack angrily asked if his "Duel Dragon" had eaten his soul, suggesting that Kalin had failed to control the dragon and was instead being controlled. The signs of the strength of the bond with a "Duel Dragon" have many stages; those who have not gained dominion over the dragon properly often have blank eyes and a progressively darker personality, often emitting Shadow Miasma. Further succumbing to the "Duel Dragon" can lead to the skin of the face cracking and/or the whites of the eyes turning black, though all of these symptoms can be removed when purified. They also appear to have more occult powers; When attacking Yusei, Leo's dragon showed him memories from Leo himself, while when Sect got mad at the Skull Flames, his "Duel Dragon" card's miasma instantly caused them to fall on the ground unconscious. Furthermore, Rex Goodwin was able to pass memories of Akiza's past life directly to her mind by just making her have contact with a "Duel Dragon" card. "Stardust Spark Dragon" was able to show Yusei Fudo its own memories when he engaged in a One-Shot Run against it. However, the negative influences can be removed when a "purified" "Duel Dragon" battles destroys another in battle, first demonstrated when Jack's "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" clashed with Kalin's "Void Ogre Dragon". Kalin's Shadow Miasma was removed, and he returned to his original personality. Yusei Fudo's "Stardust Spark Dragon" later destroyed both "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and "Ancient Pixie Dragon", freeing first Leo, and then Luna. Yusei would theorize that destroying "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" with "Stardust" would free Sect Injuin" from the "Duel Dragon". History According to Rex Goodwin, since ancient times, Turbo Dueling has been a ritual designed to fight and seal the darkness, and that the "Duel Dragons" were specifically designed for such rituals. In the past, they were fought on horseback. He says they are cards which sealed the dragonic power of the priests who controlled them, and adds that controlling or being controlled by that power depends on the strength of the Duelist's mentality. Because of that, he now is gathering Duelists with strong mentality in order to control the "Duel Dragons", and according to him, save the world from Skeleton Knight. Goodwin has also stated that there are five dragons which belonged to the Priests, "Stardust Spark Dragon" is the only one known so far. Usually, the "Duel Dragons" are blank cards which take form after obtaining a holder, with few exceptions, like Yusei's "Stardust Spark Dragon", which already had a form when Yusei obtained it, though the card itself did not and displayed the form only after Yusei obtained the dragon. Rex Goodwin and the Skeleton Knight seem to possess all of the "Duel Dragon" cards, and distribute them to powerful Duelists, which they choose through several methods. Some include: * Sect Ijuin obtained his "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" personally from the Skeleton Knight via an oath, in exchange of his services. * Yusei Fudo had to undergo a ritual involving the Dragon's original owner in order to obtain it. It was placed by Rex Goodwin in a Duel Zodiac. * Jack Atlas obtained a blank "Duel Dragon" personally from Goodwin, which took form right after being held by him, after defeating Kalin Kessler and being recognized as the V.S.S.L.'s strongest Duelist. * When Crow Hogan passed by a blank "Duel Dragon" card, the card's black aura took form of a dark version of himself, and if Crow defeated it, he'd obtain the Dragon, which he was able to accomplish. It was placed by Rex Goodwin in a Duel Zodiac. * Akiza Izinski received a blank "Duel Dragon" personally from Goodwin so that she could become the Duel Priestess and participate in the ritual to revive the Ultimate God. * Leo got his "Duel Dragon" from Lazar, under Goodwin's orders, after he got beaten up by people for losing Duels and making them lose money when they had placed their bets on him. * Kalin performed a oath and received his "Duel Dragon" from the Skeleton Knight.